I Don't Like It Rough
by HeartRacingAlways
Summary: When Draco applied for a job with the Minister of Magic, the last thing he expected was to meet a gorgeous woman. When Rebecca interviewed him, the last thing she expected was to fall in love. Postwar, kinda Canon. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly? Rebecca Fleetwood was not the type who liked it rough. So, with this in mind, why would she continue her little liaison with Draco Malfoy? He was cruel, rough, and angry in their interactions more often than not. Bruises always seemed to pop up on her body after they would spend the night together. So, why, in all the reasons of the world, would she keep it up with him? Actually, it was quite simple, really. She loved him. When she caught sight of those stormy grey eyes with her own pale green ones, her heart would flutter like a bird. When his six foot figure loomed over her five and a half, she felt covered and secure. Seeing his platinum hair splayed on the pillow with her own elbow-length ebony and white made her wish she could still time and stay like that forever. Often in moments like these her mind would wander back to when it had all began.

**DMRF**

"Rebecca, do you have that report on the issues regarding the over infestation of grindylows in Waltagea Lake?" A deep voice resonated in her small office.

Without even looking up from her current work, the young witch flicked her wand, sending a green folder whizzing into the waiting man's hands. "There you are, Minister Shacklebolt. I've marked all the pressing problems in red, and the actions suggested by professionals in blue."

"Ah, Rebecca, ever the Ravenclaw." Kingsley complimented, sitting down to flip through the report.

"As I've told you thousands of times before, Minister, I assure you I was a Gryffindor." She said, half exasperated, half amused as she stopped her work to look at the dark man in front of her.

"And as I've told you thousands of times before, I'm sure the Sorting Hat was confunded." He bantered back good-naturedly. Standing up, Kingsley closed the folder and turned his gaze on the girl before him. "Draco Malfoy is coming in for an interview today." He announced, eyeing her warily.

Rebecca leveled her gaze at him, her tone calm as she replied., "And? I may not be fond of him but just because I was a Gryffindor in the same year as him does not mean I'm going to blow up at the mention of his name. Of course, I hope he's not applying for a job in the Auror's office. Ron Weasley will likely hex him."

Kingsley breathed a sigh of relief. "No, he's applying for your job. I'm promoting you to Head Undersecretary to the Minister."

Rebecca eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes. You practically do the job anyways, might as well get the office and pay raise to go with it. I'll expect you moved into your new office by tomorrow. After interviewing Malfoy, you can have the rest of the day to move and decorate."

And just like that, Rebecca's suprised excitement dropped. "_I_ have to interview him?" She questioned incredulously.

"Yes." Kingsley answered. "It is _you're _job he's interviewing for, so you'll know best if he meets requirements. I trust your judgment, Rebecca, and he'll be here soon." He said, sweeping out of her office, his navy blue robes swirling behind him.

"You _absolute arse _Kingsley Shacklebolt." She muttered, waving her wand to neaten up her cluttered office just a bit. She wasn't particularly fond of Draco, but she'd be damned if she looked bad in front of him. And really her office was far too small for all she did and had to do. The larger office would certainly be welcomed.

As she was just picking up that day's Prophet, a loud knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She called smoothly, slipping her emerald robes back on over her black dress that came just below mid-thigh and taking her seat behind her desk just as the door started to open.


	2. Chapter 2

Swaggering into the office, the last thing Draco Malfoy expected to see was a fine piece of femininity looking at him with an appraising eye from behind a desk. Licking his lips slightly, he placed the usual trademark smirk on his lips.

"Ah… Mr. Malfoy. Welcome." She said, standing and approaching him with a hand outstretched. What he saw almost unhinged his jaw. Dark emerald robes draped just right over a tight black dress, and heeled green boots that made her creamy legs seem to continue on for miles. Simply scrumptious.

As a few dark fantasies ran through his mind, he took her hand, raising it to his lips. "Hello." He said smoothly, a haughty look fixed on his pale face.

Pulling her hand away, Rebecca glowered at him. She had noticed his wolfish gazing, and pursed her lips. "Right. Mr. Malfoy, I am Rebecca Fleetwood, I'll be conducting this interview." She returned to her seat, not missing the small, irritated frown that fell on his flawless face.

"Did you go to Hogwarts, Rebecca? I seem to remember a Fleetwood, or perhaps it was Fleetwish." Draco drawled in an almost lazy fashion as he took a seat.

"Yes, I did. I was a Gryffindor in your year. In fact, I seem to remember you delighting in using Crucio on me in that farce of a seventh year. Of course, I paid you back in kind at the Final Battle. Tell me, how _did_ you get those awful scars off your face?" Rebecca asked evenly, as if asking if he'd read a particular article in the Daily Prophet.

He blanched slightly, quick to hide it. "You'd be surprised at what I can do, Rebecca." He drawled suggestively, raking his eyes over her. Now he remembered the little swot. She'd been second to Hermione in all classes, even exceeding her in some. He'd actually been quite taken with her back then, Gryffindor be damned, until the fateful day when she'd insulted him, his family, and their collective intelligence in one go. The end result for her had not been pretty, but then again, her revenge on him had not been light.

**Flashback**

_Draco strode down the hallway of Hogwarts, his usual goons flanking him on either side. As he turned a corner, he slammed into a girl, one he recognized instantly. Rebecca Fleetwood was by far one of the best-looking girls in their year, with curves in all the right places, and a set that could bring a man to his knees. She'd also been missing from classes and such for over three weeks._

"_Well well, what do we have here?" Draco questioned, smirking deeply. He could already imagine the things he'd have her do to keep him quiet about seeing her. Oh yes, it would be good._

"_Really ferret? Is your inbred pack of scum you call a family so stupid you have resort to asking obvious questions just so you can understand a common occurrence?" She snapped viciously._

_Silkily drawing his wand, he pointed it at her before she could even respond. "You shall pay for that." He hissed, stepping closer. "Crucio!" Watching her scream and writhe on the ground had given him many ideas, but he was interrupted but the idiot Longbottom ramming in and causing him to lose control of the spell, throwing Rebecca into a wall where a spare nail sliced into her, staining the floor red. Regret flooded him for a single moment before throwing a few hexes and fleeing the scene._

**End Flashback**

Pulling himself from memories, Draco managed to catch the last of Rebecca's sentence. "I apologize, what did you say?"

She pursed her lips, releasing a heavy breath through her nose. "I asked why you wanted the job."

_The power. _"I'd get a helpful insight into the other parts of the Ministry that could help me get a strong foothold to push off from if I decided to pursue interests elsewhere." Rebecca stared at him for a moment, twirling her long wand in her fingers, catching his attention and making him swallow. "Is your wand Ebony wood, Rebecca?"

She stopped twirling and looked down at it. No, its actually Black Willow. Rare wood. Twelve inches with a combined core of Phoenix and Hippogriff feather." She said easily, beginning to twirl it yet again. "And your wand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco pulled it from his robes, handling it fondly. "Hawthorn, ten inches with Unicorn hair. It does the job well." He told her, pressing an innuendo into the mast sentence.

"I'm sure it does." She muttered with a derisive snort.

**DMRF**

"Well, I suppose you'll do." Rebecca finally said after finishing the complete interview. "You start tomorrow. Please come in and be ready for training and work, for I assure you that you won't find this a job you ease into." She stood and went to open the door, only to find herself with her back pressed to the wall next to it harshly.

"Be quiet." Malfoy ordered, roughly taking her lips with his own. Unlike the other men she had kissed, he wasted no time, forcing her mouth open with a rough bite to her lower lip and intruding. The passionate gentleness she preferred was also missing, replaced by a harsh angry fire that consumed her whole being. His tongue probed every part of her mouth, while his hands roamed her body freely, pinching and squeezing hard enough to make her whimper in pain. Even with all of this, it was also one of the best kisses shed ever had.

Finally he pulled away from her to let her catch her breath, looking decidedly unruffled as her eyed her shrewdly. "Trust me. I don't ease into anything." With these word, he released her and swept his way out of the office, black robes lashing behind him.

"Holy shit." Rebecca muttered weakly, sliding her way down the wall and to the floor, her lips bruised and throbbing.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there it is! Thank you to my very first reviewers <em>**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx **_and _**QueenSword**_! I wand at least 4 more reviews for the next chapter to be posted. Ideas are always welcome, as well as advice and constructive criticism (be nice, I'm new at this!). Also feel free to give opinions on which pairings you'd like to see in this story, as those haven't been decided. Do the poll as well!_


End file.
